Cupid
by Mac171100
Summary: Freya Huntington is a guardian more commonly known as Cupid. She's not all pink and sparkles though. She's as bad as Jack Frost when it comes to mischief. But the Guardians trust her. She usually flits around and assists the other Guardians. And then Pitch comes along. And then Jack comes into the picture. What trouble will this duo cause? And how can she help Jack find himself
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Rise of the Guardians._**

I sprinted with Bunnymund through the Rabbit Hole trail.

"Come on, Lovey, keep up!" He teased. I laughed and sped up. I flipped over the rabbit and ran ahead. I skidded to a stop as I saw the sky and swore. The Aurora Signal.

"What is it?" He asked. I pointed to the sky and he frowned.

"That can't be good." He muttered. We took off down the Rabbit Hole again.

~{~}~

I jumped up through the Rabbit Hole and pulled out an arrow to shoot in case of emergency. Bunnymund stood next to my proudly before shivering.

"Ah, it's _freezing_." He hissed. I laughed. We sprinted forth and headed towards the workshop.

"I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!" Bunnymund yelped. I laughed harder. I strung my arrow with a rope and shot it. It hit the outer wall and the rope began retracting. I latched on and grabbed Bunnymund by his vest-like thing.

"Here we go!" I chirped as we shot up. Bunnymund yelled.

~{~}~

"Cookies? Eggnog? Anyone?" North offered. I grabbed a cookie and stuffed in into my mouth. I climbed my way up to the rafters and lounged there in comfort.

"This better be good North. I was just about to whoop Lovey's butt." Bunnymund said. I laughed.

"Suuure, Bunny!" I called down.

"Oh, Freya, I hadn't noticed you were here!" North exclaimed. I saluted him.

"Montreal, sector six: ten premolars, eight incisors and twelve canines. Steer clear of the wild goose migration." Tooth ranted to her faeries.

"Sandy, thank you for coming." North said to the muted gold man. I flipped down and landed gracefully in a crouch. I followed the other guardians into the Globe Room and leaned against a desk.

"I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious." North told Sandy.

"What was it, Big Red?" I asked.

"The Boogie Man was here - at the Pole." He told us. My eyes widened.

"Pitch?! Pitch Black?! Here?!" Tooth gasped.

"Yes! There was black sand covering the globe." North said.

"What, what...what do you mean black sand?" Bunnymund asked.

"And a shadow!" North said. I frowned.

"Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch." Bunnymund said.

"Well, ah, not exactly..." North said.

"'Not exactly'? Can you believe this guy?" Bunnymund said to me. I smirked slightly but continued to listen. Bunny pulled out an egg and began painting it in boredom.

"Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly." North said, slapping his stomach. Bunnymund's eyes narrowed.

"Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here three day before Easter - because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-"

"Please. Bunny. Easter is not Christmas." North said nonchalantly, snatching Bunnymund's egg and juggling it.

"Argentina. Priority alert! A batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires." Tooth ordered her faeries.

"Here we go again..." I muttered to Sandy. He nodded and asked with sand for some eggnog. A yeti served it to him and he perked up as he noticed something.

"North, I, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up." Bunnymund said. Sandy pointed to the cieling and I looked up to see the moon. My eyes widened and I looked back to Sandy.

"You don't think..." He nodded. "Guys..."

"No matter how much you paint, is still egg!" North yelled to Bunnymund.

"Guys!" I called again.

"Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare!" Bunnymund said.

"Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. Saltwater taffy." Tooth said.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?!"

"And why are you always such a blowhard?!"

"Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. Is that all in one house?" Tooth ranted.

"Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue?" North said.

"Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?" Tooth said. Why am I always left out? I work 24/7 too!

"San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by." Tooth said.

"Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that - remember?" Bunnymund said. I looked back to the moon and rolled my eyes. Nice check up, Cottontail.

"I know it was him. We have serious situation!" North insisted.

"Guys!"

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs."

"Guys!"

"Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We work so hard once a year club" but could we concentrate on the matter-" Tooth was cut off as I whipped out an arrow and shot it at a glass sculpture. It shattered and everyone quieted instantly.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes while you all bitched about whats cooler! Look!" I said, jabbing my finger at the ceiling.

"Aah! Man in Moon! Why didn't you say something?" North said cheerfully. I growled and slapped my forehead while dream sand shot out of Sandy's ears.

"It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?" North said to the glowing space rock. Everyone looked to the moon beam and a shadow appeared in the shape of Pitch. My eyes widened.

"It _is_ Pitch." Bunnymund said in awe. North patted his stomach and looked back to the moon.

"Manny... what must we do?" North asked. Pitch's silhouette disappeared and a pillar of light appeared in its place.

"Ah, guys, you know what this means?" Tooth said. I nodded with a look of excitement.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." North said in awe.

"What?! Why?!" Bunnymund asked.

"Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!" North said.

"Since when do we need help?!" Bunnymund said, annoyed.

"Since now, Cottontail, so shuddup." I said.

"I wonder who it's gonna be?" Tooth said to me. I nodded.

"Maybe the Leprechaun?" I suggested as a four-leaf clover appeared over Sandy's head.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunnymund whispered. A flash of light and a wind gust later, a hooded figure with a staff appeared on the pedestal.

"Who is that?" North wondered aloud.

"Jack Frost." I breathed.

"Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!" Bunnymund yelped as the tiny tooth faeries swooned. I grinned.

"Well, ah, as long he helps to ah...to protect the children, right?" Tooth said, clearing her throat after I caught her dreamy gaze.

"Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..."

"Guardian." I cut him off. "Don't you remember how I was and still am slightly the same way?"

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian." Bunnymund said, a regretful look crossing his face at my remark. I turned my back to him and stared at the holographic Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Rise of the Guardians._**

I perched on a roof and relaxed against a box. I watched the sun go down with a small smile. I pulled out two arrows and began carving small designs into one of their shafts. I blew on the arrow and worked on the second. I looked up with confusion as the temperature got colder. I grinned. Show time. I flipped off the roof and joined up with Bunnymund in an alley. I nodded to him and we sprinted. Bunny cupped his hands together and I ran up, using his hands as a springboard to flip right behind Jack Frost. I landed on Bunny's palms in tree pose and hopped off. We continued running as Jack gasped. We sprinted into an adjacent alley and waited there.

"May you do the favors?" I said. Bunnymund nodded and I sprinted out and smashed over a trash cane. Jack jumped down into the alley and held his staff out defensively. Bunnymund leaned against the wall and smirked.

"'Ello mate." Bunnymund said. Jack whipped around. Bunny stepped into the light and frowned at him.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" Bunnymund remarked casually. Jack looked bewildered but smirked slightly.

"Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Bunny snapped, whipping out his boomerang.

"But this is about something else. Fellas." Bunny said. Jack looked like he was about to take off before I sprinted out and tacked him. He yelped.

"Hey!" He yelled as I rolled off of him and ran into the shadows. The yetis grabbed him.

"Durbha wahla." One of the yetis said.

"Put me down! What the..." Jack yelled before he was stuffed head first into a sack.

"Durtal bardla burdlew." The other said, smashing a snow globe. He gestered for Bunnymund to go in first but he shook his head.

"Dwbard urghwetee." One said.

"Me? Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole." Bunnymund said. "Come on, Lovey."

"Bwardla arghl." The yeti said with a shrug as Bunnymund stamped his foot twice. I ran in first and we sprinted to the pole.


	3. Chapter 3

**_don't own RotG._**

"Tangiers! Incivie du haut, 421 rue de Barat! Allez!" Was the first thing I heard as I ran out of the Rabbit Hole. I sprinted up a wall to the rafters and relaxed on my stomach, panting. I pulled up my hood and used it as a cushion for my forehead.

"Beat ya, Cottontail." I breathed. Bunnymund grinned up at me as the Jack-in-a-sack flew threw the portal.

"He's here!" North chirped. Jack struggled out of the sack to come face-to-face with two elves.

"Walla Walla, Washington. We've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger Lane." Tooth reported to a fairy. It took off.

"Quiet!" North ordered. Jack looked around to North and Sandy. Tooth, surrounded by a dozen faeries, continued ranting out destinations.

"Canine, lateral and central incisor. Ouch!" Tooth said. They all turned to look back at Jack.

"Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!" North bellowed happily. He opened his arms as he bellowed and a dreamsand snowflake appeared over Sandy's head.

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me." Jack said. Two yeti's picked him off the floor and brushed him off. He shrugged them off and kicked up his staff.

"Hey, hey." Jack muttered as he did.

"I hope the yeti's treated you well." North said.

"Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Jack said sarcastically. "And a good old fashioned line backer tackle really livened it up."

"Oh, good! That was my idea! Except for tackling. You know Bunny, obviously." North said, gesturing to a miffed Bunnymund.

"Obviously." Jack replied.

"And the Tooth Fairy?" North continued. Said woman glided forward and smiled.

"Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your _teeth_." Tooth said.

"My, my _what_?" Jack asked as Tooth got too close for his comfort.

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" Tooth squealed.

"Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" Tooth continued, prodding at said teeth. Several of the faeries screamed and batted their lashes at Jack. I was grinning.

"Girls, pull yourselves together... Let's not disgrace the uniform." Tooth said. I almost laughed at Jack's expression.

"And Sandman." North said. He spotted Sandy snoozing. "Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!"

"And... Bunnymund, where is Cupid?" North asked. I stood. Bunnymund smirked and pointed up. Everyone looked up as I dove from the rafter, flipping on the way down before landing in a crouch. I stood and whacked my hood off, cocking out my hip and resting my fist on it.

"I'm Cupid. Make one crack about how Cupid is supposed to be a guy, and you will no longer be one. Got it?" I said. He nodded with a surprised glance.

"Hey! So! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" Jack said. Wisps of dreamsand took on different forms over Sandy's head.

"That's not really helping. But thanks, little man." Jack said. "I musta done something really bad to get you four together."

"Am I on the naughty list?" He asked, freezing an elf with cookies. I frowned. Thanks for leaving me out, Snow Flake.

"On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North said cheerfully.

"How come?" Jack asked.

"Ah, good question." Bunnymund said to North.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!" North bellowed. Yeti's lit torches and elves unfurled banners.

"What are you doing! Get, get that offa me!" Jack yelped as tiny faeries tried to put a necklace on him.

"This is the best part!" North said as an elf band marched out. Two elves brought out a pair of ceremonial boots and placed them at Jack's feet.

"Huh?" Jack muttered. A yeti handed North a huge book but I turned away. I walked out of the room and leaned against the door. Why was I always left out? I'm just as important as them! I work harder than all of them if anything. I work 24/7 and I have Valentines Day to work too. I slid to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest. Even to the other Guardians, I'm invisible. A blast of wind and cold suddenly occured and I peeked in the doorway. Jack had slammed down his staff and ice was now coating the ground.

What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack asked angrily.

"Of coarse you do!" North chuckled. "Music!"

"No music!" Jack exclaimed.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." Jack said.

"The only deadlines I make, is the one across your neck if you don't shut up and go with this." I piped up, walking back into the room. Jack's free hand went tot his neck. It seemed he was the only one who heard me.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"Jack...I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth said. As she swooped towards the globe, I began backing towards the door again.

"Each of those lights is a child." Tooth told him.

"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." North added. "Tooth...fingers out of mouth."

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful." Tooth said. I bumped against the door frame and then turned, running out.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" was the last thing I heard from them before I disappeared into the workshop.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own RotG.**_

"You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunnymund said. I was back in the rafters after promptly balling in a corner. I had my hood up to hide my tear-streaked face.

"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Jack retorted, clearly pissed.

"But none of 'em believe in you." Bunny said. I stood with a frown. "Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

"Bunny!" Tooth said. I growled and dove from the rafters, tackling Bunnymund. The rabbit let out a grunt of pain and I rolled to my feet.

"You know nothing, Bunnymund." I growled quietly. "You don't know what it's like. To be invisible. Children have always believed in you. I'm not even believed in by my own friends."

"No, Cupid, the kangaroo's right." Jack said, not hearing the second half of what I said.

"The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate."

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

"I'm a bunny. The _Easter_ Bunny. People believe in _me_." Bunnymund said.

"Jack. Walk with me." North said, breaking the tension. They left the room and Bunnymund turned to me.

"Why did you stick up for him?" he asked.

"For many reasons. A) He's a guardian, B) He's like me, C) He know's what it's like to be invisible. Something that you are painfully unaware of." I said. I turned my back to the rabbit and stormed off into the workshop. I managed to catch up to Jack and North as they entered his office.

"Fruit cake?" North asked Jack, both of them unaware of my presence as I slipped through the door. I climbed to the ceiling and perched there.

"Ah, no, thanks." Jack said. North nodded and hurled the plate across the room. I jumped slightly from the resounding crash.

"Now we get down to tacks of brass!" North said.

"Tacks of brass?" Jack repeated. The doors slammed shut and North cracked his knuckles. I cocked my head to the side as this went on. North backed Jack into the corner and jabbed him in the chest.

"Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center?" North asked.

"My center?" Jack repeated.

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." North explained.

"Hmmmm?" North hummed. He walked to a shelf and picked up a Russian nesting doll that looked like him.

"Here. This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little-" North handed the "Well, go on."

"You're downright jolly." Jack said after twisting off the first layer.

"Ah, but not just jolly..." North prompted. He narrated as Jack opened each doll.

"I am also mysterious. And fearless. And caring. And at my center..." North said, walking to Jack's side. Jack dropped a jelly-bean sized nesting doll into North's hand.

"There's a tiny wooden baby?" Jack said.

"Look closer. What do you see?" North prompted.

"You have big eyes?" Jack said.

"Yes! Big eyes. Very big. Because they are full! Of wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!" North said, throwing up his arms. Suddenly, the toys of the shop sprung to life. Jack-in-the-boxes popped, toy trains raced along their tracks, tiny soldiers marched about, mini planes flew around the room. I spotted a elf atop a balloon and held out my hands. He jumped off and I hung upside down from the rafter to place him on North's desk. I pulled myself up as the tree lit up with lights.

"Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air!" North continued. He and Jack stood halfway out the door as toys flew about the room.

"This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?" North said.

"I don't know." Jack said sadly. North curled Jack's fingers around the wide-eyed baby doll. I smiled. I yelped as a rogue toy smashed into my forehead and I fell from the rafter into someone's arms. I looked up to see Jack's blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, slightly amused by my flustered expression. I stood and shook out my head, trying to regain balance.

"Cupid! How long were you there?" North asked.

"The whole time you were in the office. You're a nice guy, Big Red." I said. He smiled slightly. Suddenly, something flew past the window at the same time that Bunny and Sandy came running don the hall.

"We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace." Bunnymund reported. I swore and Jack gave me a look.

"What? Girls can curse." I said before running after North.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own RotG. PS, I realize that I spell 'fairy' weirdly. I'm Irish. We spell it faerie. Deal with it. I've been spelling it 'fairy' but I'm getting tired of correcting myself. So, faerie it is.**_

North, Bunny, Sandy, and I walked into the hanger while Jack took his time.

"Boys, ship shape. As soon as impossible." North said.

"North, North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old..." Jack trailed off as he spotted the sleigh. I grinned at his dumb-founded expression.

"Sleigh." He finished with awe. I grinned as he nearly got knocked over by a reindeer.

"Whoa!" He yelped. I laughed and grabbed his staff, using it like a leash to lead him through the shed.

"Hey! Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet, quiet." North said to the reindeer. It snorted but calmed. I jumped into the sleigh and leaned against the edge, waiting for Jack to climb in.

"Okay, one ride, but that's it." Jack said. I gave him a look as he jumped in.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North remarked to me. I laughed.

"Bunny, what are you waiting for?" I asked.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, Lovey. And um, and safer." He said.

"Ah, get in." North said, hoisting the rabbit in. "Buckle up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Bunny yelped. North laughed.

"That was just expression!" He said. "Are we ready?"

A yeti shook his head and raised his hands in a way of saying 'wait!'.

"Good! Let's go! Clear!" North bellowed. He cracked the reigns. "Hyah!"

The sleigh took off and Bunny, Sandy, and Jack were thrown back into their seats. I had been standing and crashed to the ground by Jack's feet. I grabbed onto his ankle so I didn't fall out. Bunny gripped the edge of his seat in fear. Jack was cracking up. I laughed along with him.

"Out of the way!" North yelled. "Hyah!"

"Ohhhhhh no!" Bunnymund exclaimed in fear. I stood again and slid into a surfer position. Sandy was calmly smiling, Jack was still grinning, and Bunnymund looked like he was about to be sick.

"Slow down, slow down!" Bunny yelled. North pulled a level with a grin and the sleigh spun around in a corkscrew. I whooped in joy.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" North exclaimed.

"I hope you like carrots." Bunny retorted. I laughed.

"Here we go!" I yelled as the tunnel got lighter. We hit a ramp and rocketed into the air. I laughed but yelped as I fell back. Jack caught me before I flew out of the sleigh and grinned.

"WOOO-HOOOOOO!" He yelled to the wind. I laughed with him and stood again. Bunny was curled in fetal position with his eyes clenched shut.

"Klasno!" North said. Jack, back in his element, leapt to the back of the sleigh and watched the Pole fade into the distance.

"Whoa." Jack said. I hopped up next to him and stretched my arms out.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I said. Jack nodded. He suddenly got an evil glint in his eyes and I grinned.

"What's the plan?" I whispered.

"You'll see. Hey, Bunny!" Jack said. Bunny turned to look at us. "Check out this view-EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!"

"Jack!" I gasped as he fell off. He winked and grabbed my wrist as he went down. I yelped and Bunny gasped.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and a jet of wind blasted us to the skid. He lounged against it and held me to him so I wouldn't fall to my doom. I glanced up as Bunnymund peered over the edge of the sleigh.

"Awww...you do care." Jack remarked casually.

"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony! I was checking for Lovey." Bunnymund snapped. Bunnymund glowered as Jack pulled me to my feet and helped me back into the sleigh.

"That was awesome." I said. Jack grinned.

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut. You two may want to sit." North said. Jack sat and I sat by his feet.

"Cupid, be careful!" North called back to me.

"She'll be fine! I got her!" Jack said. He wrapped an arm around my waist again and pulled me into his lap.

"Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels." Bunny said.

"I say, Tooth Palace!" North said to a snow globe. A replica appeared in the snow globe and my eyes widened.

"Ah crap. Bunny, hold on to your stomach." I said as my grip on Jack's hoodie tightened. North threw the globe into the air and a large portal appeared. We drove into it and I clenched my eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now." Jack whispered to me. I opened my eyes to see Tooth Palace. I sighed and stood but gasped as wisps of black sand shot at us.

"What?!" North yelled. I ducked as tooth faeries flew past being chased by nightmares. I gasped and turned into a red dove as a nightmare charged over my head. A nightmare confused me as a faerie and came after me. It swallowed me and I screamed. No one noticed though.

"They're taking the tooth faeries!" Jack yelled. From what I could tell, Jack managed to catch a tooth faerie from the black sand. I felt rage building in me. I was not going down with out a fight.

"Where is Cupid?!" North yelled. I shifted into a human and began kicking at the insides of the beast. It snorted but remained solid. I growled and red light exploded from me. It disintegrated the beast to dust and I fell about 20 stories to the ground. I groaned and didn't move.

"Tooth! Are you alright?" North asked the hummingbird woman. I rolled my eyes. Of course, ignore the one who nearly fell to their death.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything." Tooth cried, sinking to her knees in defeat. The tooth faerie that Jack had saved flew over to Tooth and nuzzled her.

"Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!" Tooth breathed.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." A voice said. I froze, eyes widening. No way.

"The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" Pitch said. I backed away to be near Sandy before crying out.

"Cupid!" North gasped. I screamed in agony as Pitch ripped me to stand next to him.

"What's he doing?!" Jack asked.

"He controlling the nightmare sand that makes up Cupid's blood." Bunnymund said angrily.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Cupid is Pitch Black's daughter!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own RotG. Reviews are appreciated. **_

"Cupid is my daughter!" Pitch said. I screamed again in pain and the Guardians stared.

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my faeries and Cupid!" Tooth yelled, charging after us. Pitch grabbed my arm and we disappeared into the shadows.

"Or what?" We stood in front of the tooth cases. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in." my father said. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny snapped.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!" Dad said. If the situation weren't so serious and painful, I would've laughed.

"Hang on, is that...Jack Frost?" He scoffed in laughter. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not." Jack said, but he glanced my way in concern. I was crying in pain. It felt like my insides were being ripped out.

"Oh good." Pitch said. We disappeared and reappeared in the middle of a pillar.

"A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now." Pitch said.

"Why the hell do you need _me_?" I gasped out.

"Why, you're my daughter." Pitch said.

"You're no father of mine!" I yelled defiantly.

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking ratbag! Come here!" Bunnymund yelled. Pitch and I emerged from another shadow. Tooth stole Bunny's boomerang and threw it at us. Tooth charged at us but a large nightmare ran out of hiding and reared up at her. Tooth yelped and fell back to the other Guardians.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy." Pitch soothed the nightmare, Onyx. He drew a wisp of sand from her mane and swirled it in his free palm.

"Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares. Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know." Pitch said.

"What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunnymund yelled. Pitch frowned before he smiled calmly.

"Oh, the Dark Ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!' Well that's all about to change." Pitch said. He grinned as a pillar behind him crumbled.

"Oh look, it's happening already."

"What is?" Jack asked.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came." Pitch grinned.

"No!" I yelled. Pitch ignored me.

"I mean such a little thing, but to a child..." Pitch said, clearly amused.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as the palace continued to crumble.

"They, they don't believe in me anymore." Tooth breathed.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian... but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they." Pitch said. Jack's eyes widened in realization.

"No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!" Pitch said.

"Sandy, now!" I yelled. Sandy's reached out with his hands and I was retched from Pitch's grasp. I flew through the air and was caught between the two men.

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"Cupid has dream and nightmare sand in her blood stream. Right now, the men are fighting with it for dominance." Tooth said, mystified. I was in unimaginable pain. I glared at my father before nodding to Sandy. He controlled my arms to string an arrow. By then, I had some control over my own body. I aimed and fired at my father. He let go of my blood to dodge and I fell to the floor, coughing violently. Jack rushed to my side and cradled me in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked. I shook my head and was launched into another coughing fit. The other Guardians charged after my dad which left me and Jack alone.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jack asked.

"I'm ashamed." I wheezed. He frowned but nodded. He picked me up and, with a gust of wind, flew us to the others.

"Where is he?" I gasped, still coughing slightly.

"He's gone. Why are you coughing?" North asked.

"The bastard went for my lungs." I hissed, slipping into yet another coughing fit.

"Okay, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitch." Bunnymund said to North.

"This is one time I wish I was wrong. But he will pay." North replied. Jack carried me over to Tooth and gently placed me on the ground. I curled into myself and continued coughing. Jack crouched next to Tooth.

"I'm sorry, about the faeries." Jack said.

"You should've seen them. They put up such a fight." Tooth said. She seemed majorly depressed, which I couldn't really blame her for.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack asked, glancing at me as my cough worsened.

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. They got up and Tooth led Jack across the nearby pond, the water freezing under Jack's feet.

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." Tooth explained as they stood in front of a mural. "My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here. Yours too."

"My memories?" Jack said.

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost." Tooth said.

"But, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost." Jack said, baffled.

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen." Tooth said.

"What?" Jack said. North chuckled.

"You should've seen Bunny." I said, my coughing subsided to mere sniffles.

"Hey, I told you never to mention that!" Bunnymund exclaimed. Jack's expression was of pure confusion.

"That night at the pond...I just, why I assumed...Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?" Jack asked.

"You really don't remember?" Tooth asked.

"All these years, and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me." Jack insisted, flying over to me with a gust of wind.

"I...I can't, Jack. Pitch has them." Tooth said, flitting over.

"Then we have to get them back!" Jack said. I stood and walked over as a patch of feathers fell from Tooth. I gasped.

"Oh no!" Tooth gasped. The mural began to disintegrate.

"The children. We're too late." Tooth said miserably.

"No! No! No such thing as too late!" North lit up as an idea came to him. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea! HAHH! We will collect the teeth!"

"What?" Tooth said.

"We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!" North said.

"We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!" Tooth reminded them.

"Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?" North said.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunnymund added.

"And Jack, if you help us, we will get you your memories." North promised Jack.

"I'm in." Jack said. Suddenly, a dove swooped from the sky and perched on my shoulder. It tweeted to me and I gasped. I tweeted a response and it hopped happily. I reached into a pouch attached to my belt and pulled out three things; an engagement ring and two heart shaped candies. I handed them to the dove and it grabbed the items. We tweeted to each other before I saluted and it took off. I turned back to the others to find them staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You just talked to a bird." Jack said. I nodded.

"Your point?"

"You just spoke fluently to a _bird_." Jack repeated. I nodded again before slowly grinning.

"I've got an idea." I said. I let out a loud, sharp whistle. Birds from miles around came flocking to me, perching in the trees and on the ground. Even owls and bats came out into the light to listen. I cawed, tweeted, twittered, screeched, hooted, and even used echo-location to speak to them all. They all nodded in unison.

"I just got you an elite squad, Tooth." I said.

"You just talked to a bunch of birds." Jack repeated. I sighed and slapped my forehead. This was going to be tough.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own RotG**_

I ran along the rooftops, keeping up with Jack and Tooth. Birds swarmed behind me. I whistled to a blue jay and in dove into a window with a coin. It came out the opposite window and placed the tooth in my bag. I whistled a thanks and called out to another bird.

"Quickly! Quickly!" North called.

"Here we go, here we go..." Bunnymund said as he caught up with me on a different rooftop. I let out a sharp caw and he glanced over as a crow leveled with me. I talked to it for a moment before it swooped in a different direction with a sack. All the crows followed him. I appointed leaders to every species and they swooped off with a sack, their kind following.

"Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!" Jack called from the air.

"Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point, because you won't be able to keep up anyway." Bunny said. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that a challenge, Cottontail?!" I yelled.

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, Lovey." Bunnymund said.

"A race? Is it a race?" North called, jumping down a chimney. He popped out of another and said, "This is going to be..." Another chimney hop later, and he said, "Epic!"

"Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're EVERYWHERE!" Tooth ranted. She turned without looking and zoomed straight into a billboard.

"Ow!" She yelped. I jumped across the rooftops and leapt onto the billboard with Jack.

"Ah, you okay?" We asked in unison. We shot each other a look before turning back to Tooth.

"Fine...sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field." Tooth said, rubbing her forehead.

"How long is a long time?" Jack asked.

"Ah, four hundred forty years...give or take." Tooth said shyly. She gasped as she spotted a freshly planted tooth and zoomed away after it. Baby Tooth, Jack, and I exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Hmm..." Jack hummed.

"Come on, let's get some teeth." I said, back flipping off the billboard and onto a roof. I followed Jack and B.T. around as the collected teeth, worn out from being sand-bended. I perched in the window as Jack and B.T. went in. Bunnymund had beat them to the tooth and Jack was not amused. He zapped Bunny with frost.

"Aaahhh!" Bunny yelped. I laughed and jumped backwards out the window. I swayed when I stood and I clutched my head.

"You okay?" Jack called. I shrugged.

"I think so..." I said. I was dizzy and felt sick. "I'm just going to go back to the sleigh."

"Cupid, are you sure?" Jack said, jumping down and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I said, stumbling a bit.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"No... clue..." I said, falling to my knees and clutching my head. Pain was pounding against my skull.

"Cupid!" Jack gasped. He picked me up and I curled into his chest. His cold temperature was like an ice pack against my temple. I groaned slightly in pain.

"I'll get you back to the sleigh." He said. He called upon the wind and flew us to the sleigh. He placed me inside and kneeled by me.

"How can I help?" He asked as I slipped into a coughing fit. I placed a hand on his.

"Help Tooth. I'll be fine." I said. He frowned but nodded. He and Baby Tooth took off on a gust of wind. I watched them go before succumbing to darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Don't own RotG.**_

"Cupid... Cupid, wake up."

"Is she okay?"

"She felt sick on the roof tops and then just collapsed from sickness. I got her back to the sleigh but she insisted that I help you guys."

"And you _listened_?" Someone said. My eyes fluttered open to see the other Guardians plus Baby Tooth hovering over me.

"Uh... Hi?" I said.

"You okay now?" Jack asked. I went to sit up but Jack pushed me back.

"Oh, no you don't." He said. I pouted. "You're still sick."

"I'm fine." I said, sitting up fully and leaning against the sleigh side. "I want to help."

"Ya sure that's a good idea, Lovey?" Bunnymund asked.

"I never said it was a good idea, I said it's what I want. I'll be fine, this has happened before." I said.

"Really?" Jack asked. I nodded.

"Last time Sandy and Pitch fought over my bloodstream, I got sick. It's only temporary a 24 hour virus. Really, Jack. I'm okay." I said, looking him in the eye. He nodded even though the blue of his eye as tinted with worry and... guilt. I reached out and Jack took my hand.

"I'll be okay." I repeated to him. He smiled meekly as the sleigh landed on a roof. "Now help me up."

"Cupid-."

"Tooth, let me help. I can survive a virus. You can't survive without belief. I'm coming, and that's final. Anyone who disagrees will fall in love with their own ass." I said. I used Jack as a crutch and Tooth, B.T. Jack, and I went inside a young boys room.

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?" Tooth said. I looked at the pictures on the kids wall.

"His name is Jamie." I told them

"Kids, huh?" Jack said. I smiled as I leaned against him. I sat on the edge of Jamie's bed and watched the sleeping child.

"This was always the part I liked most - seeing the kids." She paused a moment. "Why did I ever stop doing this?"

"It's a little different up close, huh?" Jack said.

"Thanks for being here, Jack. I wish I had known about your memory, I could've helped you." Tooth said. Jack sighed before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, well, look let's just get you taken care of. Then it's Pitch's turn, huh?" Jack said. I smiled.

"Here you are!" North yelled from the window.

"SSHHHHHHHH!" I hissed.

"Oh, what gives slowpokes!?" North asked, finally managing to squeeze through the window. I pointed at the sleeping child.

"How you feeling, Toothy?" North asked.

"Believed in." Tooth said with a smile.

"Haha! That's what I want to hear." North said.

"Oh I see how it is..." Bunny said, appearing through a Rabbit Hole. "All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place."

"SSSHHHHHHHHH!" I hissed again.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail." Jack said, lifting his bag.

"Hey, that's _my_ nickname for him!" I stage whispered.

"You call that a bag of choppers?" Bunny lifted a larger bag. "Now that's a bag of choppers."

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! This is about Tooth. It's not a competition! But if it was..." He held up an even bigger sack. "I win. YEEEEEHAAAHH!"

"Actually, I would. My flocks are currently collecting around the globe." I said, standing and leaning on Jack. I turned as sudden bright circle of light hit us.

"Oh no..." North muttered.

"Santa Claus?" The kid said. His light glance over us all. "The Easter Bunny?...Sandman...The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise!" Tooth giggled. "We came!"

"He can see us?" Jack asked

"Most of us." Bunny said, gaze lingering on me in confusion.

"Shhh! You guys, he's still awake."

"Sandy! Knock him out!" Bunnymund said.

"Huh?" Jamie said.

"With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies." Bunnymund said. Sandy made a ball of sand in his palm. I gasped as a greyhound rose from its slumber and snarled at us, nostrils flaring.

"No, stop that's the Easter Bunny. What are you doing, Abbey? Down!" Jamie said, trying to pull back the dog that was nose-to-nose with Bunnymund.

"Alright, nobody panic." Bunny said.

"But that's a um, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Jack asked.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me-" Bunny said. Jack perked up as he noticed something and we exchanged glances with matching grins of evil.

"Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient art of-" Jack tapped the alarm clock and it went off.

"Crickey." Bunny said. Bunny was off like a shot, the greyhound right on his tail. They ran laps in the small room, the dog barking like crazy.

"Stop! Sit!" Jamie yelled at the dog. Jack and I were laughing hysterically.

"Down girl, down!" Jamie said. We moved out of the way as the dog chased Bunny up the walls and over the bed. Tooth tried to shut off the alarm clock as Sandy wound up.

"Sandy, Sandy!" North prompted. The dog jumped past North, knocking him back with an 'Ah!'

"Hey, this is not proper Tooth Fairy behavior!" Tooth said.

The dog smacked into Sandy and the Dreamsand baseball went flying. North ducked under it and the ball exploded in Tooth's face. She and Baby Tooth fell asleep, tiny teeth floating over their heads. Streams off dreamsand floated around the room.

"Ah, this thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me!" Bunny yelled. He got a whiff of the sand and a carrot appeared over his head.

"Oh no." He muttered before falling to the floor with a thud, asleep. The dog went down with a bone over his head. North scrambled out of the way but couldn't escape. He smiled lazily and stumbled as candy canes appeared over his head.

"Candy canes." He muttered before teetering over and landing fast first on the end of Jamie's bed, sending the kid flying.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa!" He yelled. He landed in Sandy's arms and he nodded his head, spraying the kid with sand. He was out like a light. I was grinning.

"Whoops..." Jack said. I looked over to Bunny to see him cuddled with North, the candy canes and carrots dancing above their heads. Sandy placed Jamie back in his bed and walked over to North. He lifted North's arm and let it go. It flopped back to North's side, limp.

"Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now." Jack said, biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh. Sandys eyes suddenly widened. I turned and saw a Nightmare behind Jack. Jack turned to see the Nightmare staring through the window. Without hesitation, Jack jumped out the window after it.

"C'mon! We can find Pitch." Jack said. I sighed and followed him out the window with Sandy.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Don't own RotG. Just a warning, this one's pretty sad. Also, Jack starts to show that he has a slight crush on Freya and is protective of her, which of course, is adorable, cause it's Jack.**_

I ran after Jack and Sandy, dodging nightmares as I went. Jack was cheering, enjoying the chase, as Sandy tackled a nightmare into a stingray mount. I felt like I was about to be sick. I couldn't focus and I stumbled a lot. Sandy nor Jack noticed. Jack managed to freeze a nightmare and he whooped in joy.

"Sandy! Sandy, did you see that?! Look at this thing." Jack said, prodding the frozen nightmare.

"Frost?" Someone said. I fell to my knees. _That's_ why I was sick.

"You know, for a 'neutral party' you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos." Pitch said. "This isn't your fight, Jack."

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth." Jack said angrily. I clutched my head in pain. My dad regarded Jack curiously, not seeing me.

"Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?" He asked. Pitch turned to see Sandy next to him, causing him to back off.

"Now this is who I'm looking for-" Before Pitch could finish, Sandy whipped a stream of dream sand at him, causing him to duck.

"Whoa-" Pitch said. He summoned a nightmare and turned it into a huge sickle. I curled into fetal position as they began fighting. Jack ducked under the sickle. Sandy grabbed Pitch with dream sand and repeated slammed him into the rooftops before throwing him off. I cringed as Pitch hit the ground with enough force that he bounced. Sandy dusted his hands and calmly followed Pitch, hopping off the roof. Jack watched him, astonished.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Jack said. I rolled off the roof and landed on my hands and feet.

"Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what-" Pitch stood, no longer cowering. "You can have 'em back!"

Before Jack or Sandy could react, nightmares appeared from nowhere and surrounded them. I, on the other hand, was able to roll out of the way to my feet. Now that nightmare sand was out, I somehow felt stronger. Sure, one wrong move and I felt that I would puke, but my strength seemed enhanced.

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?" Jack said to Sandy. Onyx formed beneath Pitch and he leered at the two Guardians.

"Boo!" Pitch yelled. The nightmares charged. I will never know what told me to do this, but I raised my arms above my head and half of them froze. Pitch turned and glared at me as Jack and Sandy destroyed the frozen nightmares. Suddenly, I heard bells and I grinned. North's sleigh flew a few feet over Pitch's head and Pitch watched it, slightly confused. North was asleep and nearly crashed int City Hall. I cringed at the crash and lost focus. The nightmares were free. I swore and pulled out my bow. I ran towards Jack and Sandy. Sandy grabbed us and launched all three of us into the air with dream sand. He let us go and I yelped.

"I can't fly, Sandy!" I yelled. His eyes widened and he formed a small platform under my feet. It turned black when I touched it. It was in my control. I began firing arrows at nightmares. I managed to control one of them and mounted it.

"Giddy up?" I said. It whined and took off. I fired arrows as I charged through the sky on my new mount.

"Come on, Blaec, faster." I said. My mount listened and I whooped, shooting a few more. Tooth flew by, cutting nightmares into sand with her wings. Bunny's boomerang's flew too close for comfort as they looped around me and Blaec. I directed Blaec towards the sleigh and gasped as I saw Jack get tackled by a nightmare. I dove off Blaec and grabbed his staff. I grabbed his arm and handed him the staff. Jack, who was screaming, quieted and grabbed me around the waist as he regained control. We landed on the sleigh and I whistled for Blaec. He galloped along side the sleigh.

"Ya might want to duck." Bunny said. We did and his boomerang flew through a nightmare that was about to take us out. He turned to Blaec, about to attack, but I slapped him.

"Touch my steed, and I'll kick your ass to Easter Island. Capiche?" I said. He nodded. Speaking of nightmares; I looked up to the Pitch and Sandy. Sandy was trying his hardest to fend off the black swarm. I mounted Blaec.

"We have to help him!" I said. "Hyah!"

"Wait, Frey-" Jack was cut off as Blaec reared up and took off. I galloped at a break neck pace towards the black and gold swarm. I gritted my teeth as I charged straight threw nightmares. I watched Pitch make a large arrow of nightmare sand and I watched, horrified, as he let it fly. It pierced Sandy's back and exploded on impact. I heard Jack scream behind me but I was numb. Not Sandy.

"Hahahahaha!...Don't fight the fear, little man. I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left." Pitch taunted Sandy. The golden man faced Pitch bravely as the black sand crushed him.

"Noooo!" Jack yelled. I stood on Blaec's back and felt rage boil beneath my skin. I saw that I was glowing red out f the corner of my eye. I gritted my teeth as tears slipped down my face. I screamed. Nightmares exploded and came to me, boosting me forward. I flew forward, forming a scythe. I gasped slightly as Pitch's nightmares charged, swarming me. I was enveloped. I curled into fetal position, letting them surround me. It was over.

"Freya!" I heard Jack scream. I peered through the nightmare sand and saw Jack drawing closer. I turned back to my father and screamed. The nightmares turned on Pitch. They were bloody red. Light arched from my chest and hands, entwining with the red nightmares. They smashed into Pitch, knocking him back. He snarled, and regained control over his nightmares. I gasped as they came at me again. I was powerless from exhaustion. I felt myself begin to fall. Suddenly, a cold arm wound around my waist and pulled me to them, cradling me. I held onto them. It was Jack.

"Don't you **_dare_ **touch her!" He screamed. Nightmares enveloped us and I hugged him closer.

"I don't want to go." I whispered. A bolt of lightning erupted from Jack and suddenly, a powerful gust of wind blew Pitch and his nightmares back. Frost and ice rocketed up the stream of nightmares and knocked Pitch out of the air. Pitch screamed as he went down. Jack started to lose consciousness.

"Jack?" I said. His grip loosened and he began plummeting towards Earth.

"Jack!" I yelled. I tightened my grip on him and whistled to the tamed nightmare. He came galloping after us as we fell. My gaze flickered over Jack's face as I wished for him to wake up. I grabbed onto Blaec's mane and swung up, holding Jack in my arms. I rode the beast to the sleigh and hopped off, collapsing to my knees, refusing to let Jack go.

"Come on, Jack." I whispered in his ear. He gasped and his eyes flew open.

"Freya... you're okay." He said, hugging me.

"Thanks to you. Are you alright?" I asked, pulling back slightly to look him in the eye. He nodded.

"Jack, how did you do that?" Tooth asked.

"I, I didn't know I could." Jack admitted.

"And Freya, you can control nightmare sand?" Tooth said.

"Apparently. That and I glow it up when upset and in a rage." I said. We all fell silent. I blinked back tears. Without warning, I burst into tears.

"He was like my father. He raised me." I sobbed. Jack held me to him and let me cry into his chest. He rubbed my back as I cried. Sandy was gone. My uncle was gone. His own brother killed him. My father killed him. I hated Pitch. I hated him. I eventually cried myself into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I don't own RotG._**

I refused to talk. I refused to eat. I barely felt anything. I was numb. I lost my uncle, the one who cared for me when I was little. The others were holding a ceremony for him but I just couldn't go. Jack couldn't either. We sat together by the window, Jack's arm around my shoulders, my head resting on his chest. Jack pressed his finger to the window and the frost that appeared formed the shape of Sandy. I closed my eyes. I heard footsteps approaching but didn't look up.

"Are you alright?" North asked Jack, aware that asking me was pointless since I clearly wasn't.

"I just, I wish I could've done something." Jack said, eyes fixed on the frost figure.

"You did." I whispered.

"Done something? Jack, you stood up to Pitch. You saved Freya. You saved all of us." North said.

"But Sandy wo-"

"Would be proud of what you did." North said. I shifted to let Jack up as he pulled down his hood.

"I don't know who you were in your past life, but in this life you are Guardian." North continued.

"But how can I know who I am, until I find out who I was?" Jack asked, stress weaving through his words. I stood and took his hand, giving him a look. He sighed.

"You will. I feel it, in my belly." North said. We walked to the Globe Room.

"Look how fast they're going out." Tooth said, watching as the lights blinked out. I frowned.

"It's fear. He's tipped the balance." Jack said. I nodded. I walked forward and placed a hand on the slowly spinning globe. Jack stood next to me. There was a nervous tension in the air.

"Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks. Come on! We can still turn this around!" Bunny said. I looked to him before slowly smiling.

"Easter is tomorrow." I said. Bunny nodded.

"And I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!" Bunny said. I nodded and looked to Jack. I tugged on his hand as North led us through his workshop.

"Bunny is right. As much as it pains me to say old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas!" North said as we walked.

"Hey! Did everyone hear that?!" Bunnymund said. I smiled slightly.

"We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sleigh!" North said. I stopped walking with North and stopped at Bunny's side.

"Ohh no, mate. My warren my rules." Bunny said.

"Buckle up." I said as a large rabbit hole appeared under our feet.

"Shostakovich!" North yelled as we fell into the rabbit hole. I whooped in laughter and ran down sides of the tunnel. Bunny, Tooth, Jack, and I arrived in the light of Warren gracefully while North and his yetis crashed to the ground.

"'Buckle up.' Is very funny, Freya." North chuckled. I grinned.

"Welcome to the Warren-" Bunny said. His ears perked and he sniffed the air. "Something's up."

"I sense it too... Or, rather I hear it." I muttered, grabbing my bow and stringing an arrow. I heard a shrill scream come from one of the tunnels and lowered my weapon. The guardians, yeti's, and eggs bellowed out their loudest battle cries and went to charge.

"Wait!" I yelled as a small girl came giggling out of the bushes. Everyone froze and I face palmed.

"Sophie?" Jack asked.

"Elf, elf, elf!" Sophie chirped, chasing an elf around.

"What is SHE doing HERE?!" Bunny exclaimed. North checked his pocket.

"Ah, snow globe." North said, mildly embarrassed. I face palmed and put away my bow.

"Crikey! Somebody do something!" Bunny said, watching the small girl chase the elf.

"Don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember?" Jack said.

"Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a faerie fan." Tooth said confidently. "It's okay little one."

"Birdie!" Sophie giggled, dropping the elf with a little clap.

"Awww! You know what, I got something for you. Here it is." Tooth pulled something out of nowhere. "Look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on them!"

Sophie screamed and ran away.

"Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" Jack asked as I walked over to Sophie as she stuck he head in a tunnel.

"Peek-a-boo!" She giggled. I laughed and picked her up, tickling her stomach.

"Pretty!" She squealed, reaching for my blood red hair. I laughed.

"_You're_ pretty." I said. I put her down and she ran around again.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time..." He paused. "...for children."

"If one little kid can ruin Easter, then...we're in worse shape than I thought." Jack said, forming a snow flake. Sophie giggled and chased it around.

"Weeee! Weee, weee, weee!" Sophie giggled. It led her over to Bunnymund. The snowflake landed on Bunnymund's nose, it's magic taking hold almost instantly.

"You wanna paint some eggs? Yeah?" Bunny asked Sophie as a flower opened to reveal an egg with legs.

"Okay!" Sophie said.

"Come on then!" Bunny said.

"Rimsky Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs." North said in shock. I leapt over a stream of walking eggs to stand next to Jack.

"Uh, how much time do we have?" Jack asked me. I shrugged and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, check it out." I said, pulling him after me.

"Weeeeee!" Sophie yelled.

"Woooohoooo!" Bunny exclaimed. I smiled as I saw Sophie clinging to his back as he hopped around. Magic flowers blasted the eggs with color as Bunny passed.

"Alright troops, it's time to push back. That means eggs! Everywhere!" Bunny announced. North stood atop the Sorting Stones and waves to Sophie as she passes by on her back.

"Heaps of you in every high-rise, farm house, and trailer park!" Bunny continued.

"In tennis shoes and cereal bowls!" I led Jack over to the multi-colored stream.

"Oh, there will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!" Bunny said. I laughed as an elf that shoved an egg into the stream got tackled by a stampede of eggs. I watched as an unlucky egg got stuck in a whirlpool. North plucked it from the stream and examined the swirls on the egg, its little legs kicking like mad.

"Okay, that's little strange." North said.

"Naw, mate-" Bunny said. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I saw Bunny. Butterflies fluttered around him and eggs stood at his feet. "That's adorable."

"Is that a flower behind his ear?" I whispered to Jack. He snickered. North placed the egg back in the herd as a technicolor elf waddled by. Jack and I climbed atop a group of sentinel egg.

"There will be springtime! On every continent! And I'm bringing hope with me!" Bunny said. I leaned my head on Jack's shoulder with a smile. We hopped off the eggs and walked through the arch, over to Bunnymund.

"Not bad." Jack said. I smiled as Sophie yawned and fell asleep.

"Not bad yourself." Bunny said with a smile, glancing at our entwined fingers. I blushed slightly and looked to the swarm of eggs heading through the tunnels.

"Look, I'm sorry about that whole, you know, the 'kangaroo' thing." Jack said.

"It's the accent, isn't it?" Bunny said, standing with Sophie in his arms. North and Tooth came up behind us and smiled at the sight of Sophie. I almost asked where Sandy was but bit my lip in remembrance. Bunny's face softened as he watched the sleeping child.

"Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look at her, all tuckered out." Bunny said.

"I love her!" Tooth said.

"I think it's time to get her home." I said, examining her sleeping form. "Her parents are sure to notice her absence."

"You're right." Bunny said, going to hand her to me. I shook my head.

"I can't. What if I run into my dad? He'll go for my blood, no doubt. And the trauma of-"

"Say no more, I'll take her." Tooth said. Bunny handed her the sleeping girl.

"How about I take her home?" Jack offered.

"Jack, no! Pitch is-"

"-no match for this." Jack said, twirling his staff.

"Which is why we need you here, with us." Bunnymund said.

"Trust me, I'll be quick as a bunny." Jack said. I frowned but nodded to Tooth, who handed off the sleeping child. The Guardians headed for the tunnels but I hung back to talk to Jack.

"Jack, please. If Pitch attacks here..." I said, unconscionably placing a hand across my collar bone. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"I'll be quick, I promise. Don't worry. Pitch won't hurt you." Jack said. I hugged him, careful not to squish the sleeping child in his arms. I let go and took a step back.

"I hope you're right." I said. He smiled slightly and Baby Tooth squeaked, pointing to Sophie and then the sky. She sat in his hood as he took off.

"Come on, Lovey." Bunny said. I turned to him and sighed, rubbing my arm. I felt like something bad was about to happen. I followed Bunnymund, not really watching where I was going. A loud anguished whiny caused me to snap out of my trance. I looked up to see a stampede of nightmares barreling towards me. I screamed as they slammed into me. I hit my head on a rock and that plus a stamp to the skull caused me to black out.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer : self explanatory**_

I awoke with a groan.

"Careful. You got hit hard." Tooth said. I placed a hand to my scabbed cut and frowned.

"Ow. What happened?" I asked. Tooth furrowed her eyebrows and shifted, letting me get a view of Bunnymund going over to the kids, easter basket in hand.

"Oh no." I said, standing.

"Freya, wait. Your head..." Tooth said but I gave her a look. I walked over to North and watched Bunny.

"There is! I mean these aren't my best lookin' googies, but they'll do in a pinch!" Bunny said. He held out a broken egg.

"I can't believe it." a girl said.

"I know." Bunny said.

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny." said the same girl. I felt my heart break as I saw Bunny's expression.

"What?" He gasped.

"Easter's over. Forget this." Another kid said. Their belief was gone. I took a step towards Bunny but North held me back.

"No! Wrong! Not, not true! I'm right in front of ya, mate!" Bunny exclaimed, stepping in front of them. They passed through him like he were a ghost.

"They don't see me." Bunny whispered. "They don't see me."

"Oh, Bunny." I said. I ran over and hugged him as he curled into a ball of misery.

"They don't see me." He repeated. I heard a rustling from the bushes and looked over, eyes watering.

"Jack... _where were you_?!" I said angrily. He stared in surprise as he took in the appearance of us all. I noticed that I had cuts and bruises covering me and my shirt was torn.

"The Nightmares attacked the tunnels." North said. "They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. _Nothing_ made it to the surface."

"Jack..." I said, walking over.

"Where did you get that?" Tooth gasped. I grabbed whatever it was from his hand and stared at it. A tooth box.

"I was...it's..."

"Where's Baby Tooth?" I asked.

"Oh Jack, what have you done?" Tooth breathed, covering her mouth.

"That is why you weren't here?" I said. "You were with my dad?"

"No, listen, listen...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Jack said. I stared at the golden box in my palm.

"He has to go." Bunny said.

"What?" Jack gasped.

"We should never have trusted you!" Bunny screamed in his face. I pushed him back slightly.

"Bunny..." I said. He sighed forlornly.

"Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope." He paused to take a shaky breath. "And now it's gone."

The guardians walked away, leaving me with Jack. My grip tightened on the box and I gritted my teeth.

"What were you thinking Jack Frost? Why did you go to him?" My gaze snapped up and my eyes flashed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled. I turned and ran into the woods. Jack called my name but I kept running. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I collapsed and sobbed.

"He's gone." Bunny said behind me.

"What?" I asked through my sniffles.

"Jack. He left. He's gone." Bunny said. I stood and looked to the tooth box in my hands. I was hit with an idea and my jaw dropped. "Uh... Freya?"

"I'm going after him." I said. I let out a shrill whistle and Blaec formed from the nightmare sand of his fallen brothers. I mounted him and clutched the golden box tightly.

"Stay safe, Bunnymund." I said. "Hyah!"

Blaec whinnied and took off like a shot. I held a ball of nightmare sand in my palm and formed a globe. Blaec brayed in question.

"I'm using Pitch's invention to find him." I said. Blaec nayed.

"Well, where Jack goes, Pitch is sure to follow." I said. I focused on the glove and it dissolved to form...

"Antarctica?" I said aloud. I leaned forward on my mount.

"Hyah!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own RotG. Warning, it's kind of gruesome. Ribs will snap and tears will spill. And no, no one dies... Well, maybe the feels will kill someone...**_

The first thing I spotted was a large ice sculpture reaching about 50 ft. into the air. If that didn't scream trouble, I don't know what does. I saw my father bribing Jack and I gasped as I heard what he said.

"We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, everything is..."

"Pitch Black."

"And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us." Pitch said.

"No! Jack! Don't!" I yelled to him. He frowned, not seeing me. Pitch did out of the corner of his eye and he smirked.

"No, they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want." Jack said. He turned his back to Pitch. Wrong move. "Now for the last time, leave me alone."

"Very well. You want to be left alone? Done. But first..." Pitch reached a hand in my direction and I gasped as I was ripped from Blaec. He let go of Baby Tooth and gripped my neck. I threw the tooth box when no one was looking and Baby Tooth slipped it into Jack's hoodie pocket. Jack gasped.

"Freya!" He said. He charged forward but Pitch's grip tightened until it was vise like. My blood twisted in my veins. One of my ribs cracked as Pitch contorted my blood and I gritted my teeth in pain.

"The staff, Jack." Pitch barked. "You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over... And I'll let her go."

"No! Don't!" I said. I hissed as another rib snapped. Jack looked me in the eye before growling to himself. He twirled his staff and handed it to Pitch.

"Alright, now let her go." Jack said.

"No." Pitch said. Jack's eyes widened. "No. You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!"

"Bastard!" I screamed.

"Shut up." Pitch said, kicking my broken ribs. I yelped and fell into the snow. I watched helplessly as Pitch snapped Jack's staff in half, a light sparking between the broken halves. Jack grabbed at his chest as if in pain as panic set in his eyes. Pitch slammed a wall of nightmare sand into Jack's chest, sending him flying into the wall above a crevice. He fell, unconscious. Pitch walked over, chuckling as I screamed.

"No!" I yelled. Pitch tossed the broken shards of the staff in after Jack and then turned away. He grabbed me by the throat and stared cruelly into my eyes, his icy gray meeting my fiery red.

"You are a disgrace. My worst nightmare ever. A complete failure." Pitch tsked. My eyes widened as I gasped for air.

"What... do you... mean?" I breathed.

"Why, I created you. You're just sand, flesh, and bone. No blood, no heart."

"You're _wrong_." I hissed. "I'm not what you think I am."

"You're my daughter, I know every thing about you." Pitch said. I smirked and stopped struggling.

"Apparently not." I said. I lashed out and grabbed his face, forcing his mouth open. The sand from within me shot out from me and into him, returning to it's creator.

"What did you do?" Pitch shrieked, dropping me into the snow.

"I erased myself." I said. I coughed. He snarled and kicked me repeatedly in the side, bruising my crushed ribs even more. I didn't show any signs of pain.

"You. little. bitch." He snarled. I laughed. Pitch stared as I began laughing hysterically.

"You can't control me anymore. You're powerless over me. I'm free!" I exclaimed. Pitch grabbed me by the neck again and smiled cruelly.

"Feel free to die then." He said. He threw me at the wall and I slammed into it. I fell. I hit the ground with a groan.

"Freya! Are you... Freya?" He asked. My eyes refused to open. I couldn't move. I was close to death. Screw that, I was about to kick the can and make a field goal. I heard a squeak and heard shifting.

"No... no no no no. You can't die. No!" Jack said. Another squeak. I felt his cool palm press to my cheek and his breath ghosted over my face.

"Freya..." Jack whispered. Jack held me to him and I felt cold tears fall onto my face. Baby Tooth squeaked again sadly.

"No! She can't be. I can't lose her." Jack said. I felt my heart ache a bit as I realized the true measures that I had gone to. I had rid Pitch of a weapon, but I also broke their hearts. I mentally kicked my own side. I'm supposed to protect hearts!

"Freya, if you can hear me, please try. I can't lose you. I-I... I love you." He whispered. Suddenly, a cold feeling ripped through me and Jack let go of me with a gasp.

"Why is she glowing?" Jack asked Baby Tooth. I sat up and my eyes flew open. I looked down at my arms and turned them over to look at my wrists. The visible veins were glowing icy blue. I smiled slightly.

"I... you saved me." I said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You saved me. You're tears and ice, they're substituting for the nightmare sand that I just got rid of." I said. I held out my wrist and he looked at my veins, which were still glowing. We watched as the glowing faded and I returned to normal. I prodded my side gently and laughed.

"It even fixed my ribs." I said. I looked Jack in the eye before hugging him.

"I love you too." I whispered. He held me tighter. I pulled back.

"Hold on, I want to try something." I said. I held out my palm and bit my lip in concentration. A ball of ice formed in my hand and I grinned. I stood.

"Come on, we've got a kid to save." I said. Jack stood and gripped his fixed staff. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we were off.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Oh no, I'm almost done_****_! Only a few more chapters! *sob* Either way, the disclaimer is self explanatory._ **

Jack and I soared through the air.

"How'd you find me?" Jack asked. I tried to summon my nightmare sand globe but it no longer worked. I swore.

"What?"

"Now that the sand's out of my system, I can't control nightmare sand anymore." I said. "Anyways, I tracked down Pitch using his own invention since I knew he'd go after you."

"Try it with ice." Jack suggested. I held out my hand and formed a globe of ice. A lone light flickered in Burgess.

"Jamie!" Jack said. I grabbed a snow globe from my pocket and Jack stared at me.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked.

"I stole one from North. I say, Burgess!" I said. I tossed it and it exploded. We flew through the portal and into Burgess itself.

"To Jamie's room!" I called. Jack laughed and he flew us there. We landed on the windowsill and peered inside. Jamie was sitting on his bed across from a raggedy stuffed bunny.

"Okay look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads, so here's what's gonna happen..." Jamie said. I glanced at Jack as he shifted closer to the window.

"If it wasn't a dream and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like right now." Jamie said. He looked at the bunny and looked around the room. Jack watched too as if expecting something to occur.

"I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like my whole life in fact. So you kinda owe me now." Jamie said, picking up the rabbit. "You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything." He paused. "Anything at all."

Jack and I watched sadly as nothing happened.

"I knew it." Jamie whispered, dropping the animal. I frowned in misery as the light began to fade from Jamie's eyes, disbelief setting in. I stood and pushed open the window. I used my new ability to frost over the glass.

"Freya, what are you do- Oh..." Jack said, standing next to me. I drew an Easter egg in the glass.

"Huh?" Jamie said, looking over. He gasped, his gaze flickering between the glass and the stuffed rabbit.

"Watch out." Jack said. He froze over another window and drew a rabbit.

"He's real." Jamie said in awe.

He furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip. Suddenly, the drawing hopped into his hands, alive. I smiled. The ice bunny leapt from Jack's hands and hopped around the room. Jamie laughed in wonder, kneeling up on his bed. He hopped around, laughing, watching Jack's bunny hop around the room. I leaned on Jack's shoulder with a grin. The bunny exploded like a snowball and Jamie oohed in wonder.

"Whoa." He said. I held out a hand and the snow fell into my palm.

"Wait... Snow?" Jamie said, his amazement turning to confusion. I took a step away from Jack, holding his staff, as a snow flake landed on Jamie's nose. His eyes widened.

"Jack Frost?" Jamie said. Jack froze in shock. He looked at me.

"Did he just say-?" He asked me, cutting off as Jamie stood fully.

"Jack Frost." Jamie said firmly, the idea confirmed in his head.

"He said it again. He said-" He looked back to Jamie. "You said..."

Jamie turned and his eyes went wide, his jaw dropping.

"That's right! But-but that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my name!" Jack said, excitement taking hold. I giggled in joy.

"Wait, can you hear me?" Jamie nodded. "Can you... Can you see me?" Jamie nodded again. "He sees me. He sees me!" Jack exclaimed. He backflipped and landed on Jamie's desk. Snow began to fall.

"You just made it snow." Jamie said.

"I know!"

"In my room!"

"I know!"

"You're real?"

"Yeah! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days, and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?!" Jack said, hopping off the desk and heading towards me.

"That was you?" Jamie asked in wonder. I handed Jack his staff and picked up the rabbit.

"That was me!"

"Cool!"

"Right?" Jack said.

"But what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy I mean-"

"Real-real-real! Every one of us is real!"

"I knew it!"

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" His mom called from downstairs.

"Um...Jack Frost." Jamie replied. I smiled. Hi mom chuckled.

"...okay." His mom said.

"You know, I'm not the only one here." Jack said. Jamie grinned.

"Who?" He asked.

"Freya. Or more commonly known, Cupid." Jack said.

"But... you guys are guardians... why would a baby be a fighter? I mean, he wears diapers." Jamie said. I frowned and threw the bunny at the kid, knocking him over. He actually fell off the bed. I cringed but continued to glare.

"_She_ doesn't like being called a baby or a diaper wearer." Jack said to the kid. Jamie popped up from behind the bed.

"Why does _every one_ think I'm a freaken' baby boy?!" I yelled.

"Freya! Language! The kid can hear you!" Jack said. I blinked and looked to the kid.

"Wait... you can hear me? And _see_ me?" I said. Jamie nodded twice. I grinned.

"'Bout time, kiddo." I said. We all looked to the window as thunder crashed and North flew by on his sleigh.


	14. Chapter 14

I hopped out of the window and ran over to the sleigh.

"Is official. My powers are kaput." North said to Tooth. I ran over with a grin.

"Bull crap, Big Red. You're just old." I said.

"Freya!" North gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Tooth asked. I smiled.

"I was looking for someone." I said, shifting to reveal Jack.

"Jack!" Tooth gasped. She went to flitter over but her wings gave out and she fell. I knelt and helped her stand.

"You okay?" Jack asked. She smiled up at him. I cringed mentally, realizing she had a crush on him. I hope it's just his teeth.

"Jack, what are you doing _here_?" North asked. Jack grinned.

"Same as you." Jack said, looking to Jamie. Tooth and North gasped.

"The last light!" North breathed. I nodded.

"Wow! It is you! I mean it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream." Jamie exclaimed in excitement. Jamie turned to look at me and Jack before turning to fangirl over the others again.

"Jack! Freya! He sees you!" North said. I smiled as Jack placed a protective hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Wait, where's Bunny?" I asked nervously.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all." North said. I froze, blood draining from my face.

"Oh no..." I muttered in shock. I curled into Jack's side and buried my face in his shoulder. He rubbed my back but then snickered.

"Freya, look." He said. I turned and saw Bunny as a tiny, twitchy-nosed... bunny.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie said. I gasped and covered my mouth so that I wouldn't laugh.

"Now somebody sees me! I mean, where were you about an hour ago, mate?" Bunny exclaimed. Jamie walked over with a chuckle.

"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool! And now he's..."

"Cute?" I suggested. Bunny shot me a glare. Jamie scratched Bunny under the chin. Bunny's involuntarily began thumping his paw.

"Oh, that's good." He muttered. I snickered. Bunny caught himself and swatted Jamie's hand away with his little paws.

"Did you tell him to say that?" Bunny asked Jack. He hopped over and put up his paws in challenge. "That's it! Let's go! Me and you! Come on!"

"No! Actually he told me you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't." Jamie said, kneeling down to get closer to eye-level. Bunny looked between the boys in shock.

"He made you believe? In me?" He asked. His gaze settled on Jack, his eyes wide and watery in appreciation. Thunder broke the moment and I frowned darkly.

"Get Jamie out of here." Jack said. I grabbed his staff and he gave me a look.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"Freya, no. I can't let you get hurt again. Not after what happened last time." Jack said. I bit my lip and enveloped him in a hug.

"Be careful, Jack." I whispered. I kissed his cheek before backing up to let him take off.

"Come on." I said. I let Bunny lead and I followed in the back. I took out the patrolling Nightmares easily with bursts of red light and frost.

"That's new." North said, giving me a look.

"I'll explain later." I said.

"Quick, this way this way!" Bunny said. We followed but the alley stopped us. "Dead end. Other way other way!"

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded and I whipped around to see Jack limp on the ground. I gasped and knelt next to him, cradling his head in my lap as he groaned.

"I told you I wanted to come, ya idiot." I said. He smirked half-heartedly.

"That was good try, Jack! A for effort!" North said as I helped Jack to his feet.

"He's stronger. I can't beat him." He said, wincing in pain. I placed a hand on his neck and a small stream of icy blue light flowed from my fingers and healed him. "Thanks, Fey."

"All this fuss over one little boy. And still he refuses to stop believing." My dad scoffed, his shadow appearing in the alley. Fear clawed at my heart but I stood tall. I wrapped a protective arm around Jamie's shoulders and held Jack's hand.

"Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light." Pitch snarled. Suddenly, the lights in the alley began bursting. I knelt and held the terrified Jamie in my arms.

"If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" Bunny said. Pitch laughed.

"Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" Pitch chuckled. Bunny hopped backwards and leapt into North's hand.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look awful." Pitch said, riding into view. He gasped.

"_You_?!" He said. I stood, letting go of Jamie.

"Me." I said.

"But... I _killed_ you." Pitch said. They gasped, minus Jack.

"No, you tried. You can't kill me, Pitch." I took another brave step forward. "And I won't let you kill Jamie either."

"Good luck, little dream." He said. He shot a nightmare at me and I deflected it with a shield of ice. I snarled.

"Nice try, you old fart." I said, prompting him to attack. I nightmare cut my hip but I shot my own volley of ice daggers, nicking Pich's cheek.

"Bring it, dad!" I yelled. He growled and a swarm slammed into my stomach. I grunted as I was sent flying into the wall, slamming my head. I stood shakily and smirked.

"Well, ya brought it." I said. I stumbled, still smirking. "I guess I deserved that one, didn't I?"

"Freya!" Jack yelped as I fell over and he caught me.

"Jack... I'm scared." Jamie said. Jack's eyes widened as he realized something and the spots in front of my eyes disappeared as that one sentence triggered a memory of my own sibling, the one I died for. I stood.

"We're gonna have a little fun, instead. That's it. That's my center." Jack said. Jamie gave him a confused look but I merely grinned.

"So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogiema-" Pitch cut off as a snowball connected with his face, knocking him off Onyx, who snorted. I laughed with the others.

"Now let's go get your friends." I said. Jack and I frosted a path past Pitch and we sledded away to rally our forces. This was going to be one _hell_ of a battle.

_**Sorry that I haven't been updating as often, aka, that I haven't been. I've been busy playing catch-up with HW and I was banned from my computer until I was up to date. So, I'll try harder to be up to date so I can update. Good? Again, sorry for the wait. And to those getting impatient, SANDY WILL COME BACK. IT'S PART OF THE STORY DANGIT! Ahem, anyways. Sorry once more. Toodles**_


End file.
